


七夕快乐

by Taochx



Category: Luwin - Fandom, NCT (Band), WAYV, 港昀
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taochx/pseuds/Taochx
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 4





	七夕快乐

傍晚的凉风习习而来，将一天累积的热气驱散的干净。董思成记得前两天看到手机日历上的节气通知，已经过了处暑了，那么，夏天算是彻彻底底地过去了吧。其实这里的绿植很高大茂密——毕竟是在著名的旅游景点，所以气温可能并不高，但他徘徊了很久却感到了周身越来越灼人的炎热。  
他不想回去，也不知道要去哪里，本来就是一时冲动的出门，现在到了外面更加漫无目的，沿着路边来回走，踩着草地来回走，就像他和那人的关系，反反复复而没有结局和定论，犹如日复一日盘旋不散的夏日暑气一样让人烦闷。

快要落下的太阳看起来更大更红了些，却不再像白天一样炽烈，董思成觉得它似乎在温柔地注视着自己，于是抬起头来跟它对视了，眼前却浮现出另外一张脸和他温柔注视自己的目光。他跟那目光对视了很久很久，直到太阳完全落了下去，它也完整地消失了。  
董思成暗暗地唾弃自己——下车的时候司机大叔冲他笑了笑，本来是服务行业面对顾客惯有的热情的笑，他却不知怎么地脑海里闪过那个人的笑来——他觉得自己一定是视神经出了问题，所以才处处都能看到他的影子。

今天是工作日，这里的人不太多，稀稀落落的，可能里面还混杂着一些游客，是国内来的游客吗，他突然有些想家了。  
这段时间工作量很多，再加上某些不可抗力，已经很久没有回去过了，成员们也是，一群在异国他乡打拼的年轻男孩闹哄哄地把宿舍叫做“家”，倍感温馨的同时也颇有些互相依偎取暖的滋味。  
大家长大了就要纷纷远行，这是他很早就体会到也经历过的事情，爸妈告诉过他，姐姐也告诉过他，总有一天你要离开我们的家，去找到一个爱人一起建立属于自己的家庭，他曾经对此惶恐又期待。

在某个隐蔽的角落里，他确实把宿舍当作了家。

更准确地说，不是宿舍，而是那个独一无二的房间，里面有过温声软语，有过言笑晏晏，也有过同床共枕的缠绵，深夜里靠在一起聊天，他安静，他也安静，私下里都不是话多的性格，在关了灯的房间更是安静的呼吸可闻，只有两双眼睛一对视上就再也忍不住的吃吃的笑。董思成把这样的轻快悱恻当做“爱”，也就顺理成章地把这个封闭的房间当做“家”。

不远处的草地上一群孩子在嬉闹玩耍，小孩子的生活里总是快乐很多。董思成的家里也有一个八岁的小朋友，有着大大的眼睛和最灿烂的笑。

争吵是怎么爆发的他已经记不太清，或许是因为每天见不到他人影，心里某个地方总是空荡荡的，忙碌的行程确实是杀死爱情的一把利刃，但也或许只是太久以来积压的情绪总会在一个时机毫无预兆地爆发。

“今天是什么日子？”

一觉醒来房间总是空荡荡的只剩自己。最近他太忙了，兼顾着另一个组合的回归活动，每次回来都是疲惫不堪的模样，双颊也有些消瘦下去，董思成无法让他不去工作，看他一天天憔悴下去也难免心疼，但想要安慰他几句都找不到机会——他有时回来就匆匆入睡，根本没有好好说话的时间，有时干脆在他睡着后才回来，连见上一眼的机会都没有。  
既然如此那就等着他吧，董思成想，等到深夜，等到凌晨，他总会回来的，可这天他没有，董思成就这样从天黑等到天亮，那人也没有回来。

他回想了好几遍他的行程，还是忍不住发出了这条消息。  
又过了很久，久到他以为时间都凝固了，那边终于打来了电话，低沉的声音还带着点沙哑。  
“winwin，对不起啊我刚在忙没有看到，今天是有什么事吗？”  
那一刻他的委屈仿佛被那熟悉的声音拧开了开关，顺着电流声喷薄而出，他不是无理取闹的人，也不是喜欢发脾气的人，事实上，他一直都习惯把情绪偷偷放在心里，但不知道怎么的，今天一切都失控了。

他们吵的很凶。电话那边的人本来一直在道歉，软声软气哄着他，但董思成累，他也累，这份容忍比任何时间都快地到了尽头，单方面的指责抱怨变成了双方的怒火，把理智燃烧殆尽。

“黄旭熙，我真希望，我从来没有这样认识你。”  
现在回想起这句话董思成还是觉得不可思议，他从来不是会说这种话的人，何况是对着他的小朋友，对着他最疼爱的狗狗的爸爸，但可能这才是他内心最真实的想法，因为那个人，他变得都不像自己了。  
认识他之前他是大家最爱的winwin，是哥哥们心中最纯净可爱的弟弟，在舞台上蹦蹦跳跳接受粉丝的瞩目，在舞台下被所有人宠爱着，偶像的生活不是一帆风顺，但他总觉得自己得到的爱多到超乎预期。  
认识他之后，他是最爱他的winwin，因为他的一举一动或喜或悲，他是弟弟，是只有八岁的小朋友，是要永远对着粉丝发光发热的小太阳，董思成不想，也不舍得将任何负面情绪加之于他，于是永远把笑写在脸上迎接他，把不安深深地藏在自己心底。  
他再也不可能做回以前单纯天真的winwin，而是一点一点学着笨拙地去照顾他，拼命地想成为与他一起肩负起风风雨雨的董思成。

听到这话的人似乎也懵了，很久才反应过来，接着又是无止境的道歉，他的声音听起来有些哽咽，是哭了吧，被自己这么说，应该是哭了，他本来就是个爱哭的小孩子呀，又爱哭又爱笑的小孩子，又淘气又可爱的坏孩子，用暖暖的笑和亲昵的撒娇做伪装，不声不响地偷走了他的心。  
夕阳缓缓地溜走却还有一些余光被棉絮般的云朵挽留，在夜幕降临前的最后一段时间分割出半明半暗的天色，把天空分成两半，把世界分成两半，董思成觉得自己的心也要被分成两半了。一半装着一个八岁的小朋友，轻飘飘的快乐；一半装着别的所有东西，太多了太重了，所以沉沉地坠了下去。

不安，真的很不安，再没有任何一个词更能形容他这种患得患失的情绪。从小练舞，后来又搁置学业来到异国他乡，在语言不通的情况下艰难地出道，他不仅是他的Winwin，所以不能只爱他，还要把爱分给很多很多人，偶像不是一个轻松的职业，他对此早有认知，但无论是工作人员忙碌的身影，还是台下耀眼的灯牌和整齐的应援声，都在好像在明明白白地告诉他，他在做一件多么错误的事。

做一个爱他的Winwin是一件错误的事，爱不是错，可他们都不是能说爱的人，所以这份爱，就变成了沉甸甸的错，沉重到他无法肩负——每次面对镜头，总是要太用力地按捺住这份不安，面上是平静如水，手却忍不住地发抖，那镜头像很多人冰冷的眼睛，仿佛要窥尽他内心深处潜藏的所有不可言说的感情。不安的情绪累积成一个怪物，张开巨口吞噬了他，怎么挣扎也找不到出路。  
旁边有人在举着相机拍照，他这才后知后觉地意识到现在的景色很美，东边是即将陷入全黑的静谧深蓝，西边则涂满了绚丽的晚霞，确实是适合拍照的好时机。他也有一个徕卡，里面装满了和那个人的照片，他想它可能再也派不上用场了，那就把它卖掉吧，只是在此之前还要记得把里面的照片清空。

天黑之后陆陆续续来了一些家长，带走了草坪上的孩子们，董思成看着他们在爸爸妈妈中间蹦蹦跳跳，忽然间好像明白了，其实这才是家吧，这才是所有人口中的真正的家，有爸爸妈妈，有孩子，有欢声笑语和血脉的共同延续。  
原来一直是他误解了，属于他和他的那个房间，可能只是一个暂时停泊的港口，等风来了，他们就会往不同的方向扬帆起航，从此再也不会相遇。  
带我走吧，他默默地想，我也是离家的小孩，所以带我走吧，随便哪个人都好。

夜晚的灯光挨个亮了起来，首尔这座城市永远没有真正的黑夜。一个年轻的小伙子走了过来。  
“你好，请问是只有你一个人吗？”  
是在搭讪吗，董思成想，笑了笑回答他，“是的，有什么事吗？”  
小伙子说：“今天晚上汉江公园有联谊活动呢，先生你这么帅气，肯定会很受欢迎的，有时间的话去看看吧。”  
原来是推广活动的啊，可是这里也有人过七夕吗？他还以为只有国内才有的，环顾了一圈发现并没有什么其他人，但反正无事可做，去看看也可以，他顺着那人指的方向往前走。

路口有个年轻女孩在卖玫瑰花，他停了下来，仔细地端详了很久。  
以前录节目的时候，他也曾和那人一起去摘过玫瑰花，那天也有着美好的夕阳和微风，他们把这象征爱情的花戴在头上，对着镜头笑的很甜。后来他还常常把那段录像翻出来反复回看，每一次都能感觉到心脏和当时一样怦然而动。

“先生，需要玫瑰花吗？”女孩笑吟吟地递过来一支玫瑰花，他连忙摆了摆手，“不了，谢谢。”  
他不是为了去相亲，所以玫瑰花还是不买了。  
“是送你的哦，来参加联谊活动的都可以免费领一支玫瑰花，”女孩并没有收回去，“请一定要收下呢，我的花也很想被你这么帅气的男孩子拿在手里。”

他不擅长拒绝，被人这么直白的夸奖有些受宠若惊，红着脸接了过来才离开——这朵玫瑰开的正艳，看的出来是被精挑细选出来的很漂亮的花。  
“联谊活动就在前面不远处，记得一直往前走哦。”女孩最后说。

董思成一直朝前走过去，并没有看到想象中的鲜花和气球布置的场地，或者是弹着吉他唱歌的男孩女孩们，甚至一路都没有见到别人——周围静悄悄的，静的不像这个日子该有的氛围。走错方向了吗，可是他明明是照着他们交代的路线前行的。

突然有人扯了扯他的衣角，他低头一看，是个挺小的小孩子，奶声奶气地叫他哥哥：“冰淇淋，给你，要吃哦。”  
这又是什么，也是联谊活动送的吗，他想，接过来的一瞬间小孩子就跑远了，他观察着上面一圈圈绕出来的可爱的尖尖角，那是即将融化的甜蜜。  
不要让它化掉哦，心里有个声音在提醒，他从善如流地咬了一口，意料之中的甜，在舌尖化开的时候像是夏日限定的幸福味道。  
冰淇淋和冰淇淋有什么不一样呢，好像也没有什么不同，凉凉的，软软的，甜甜的，可是它被他拿在手中了，所以是属于他的冰淇淋，所以不想让这甜蜜融化掉。  
他一口一口地把它吃完。  
色中走过来一个男孩，他终于见到了来参加联谊的人，远远望去令人瞩目的身高和长腿，一步步地走近了，他看到男孩的脸立体而英俊，像他的耳钉一样闪闪发光，董思成听到自己惊艳的心跳。跟那个人很像呢，他想，或许好看的人都是相似的。

那男孩直直朝他走过来，“你好，是来参加联谊的吧，可以认识一下吗？”

他点点头，“我叫董思成，今年23岁，是个歌手。你呢？”

“我叫黄旭熙，今年21岁，很巧也是个歌手，”男孩的眼睛又大又亮，他靠的太近，董思成能清楚地看到自己的倒影被里面浓浓的笑意晕染着，他感觉自己的心在不正常地跳动着，怎么也缓不下来，那朵玫瑰花的香气从他手心弥漫开来，把两个男孩簇拥在中间，像极了他一直怀念的那个玫瑰花田的傍晚。

“今天是七夕呢，你看天上的那些星星，真的挺像搭了个桥呢。”男孩指给董思成看。

在异国的银河下，他们谈起了来自家乡的传说，牛郎织女，鹊桥一年一次的相遇，深爱总能让失散的恋人久别重逢。

“对了，我还有一个名字叫Lucas，你也可以叫我Lucas哦，”男孩最后说，“认识你真的很开心。” “我也很开心。”董思成附身上前，轻轻吻上那扬起的唇角，“七夕快乐，Lucas。”

换个方式认识你，我也一样会爱上你，也只能爱上你，这是只属于我和你的联谊。 

你要去做照亮温暖全世界的太阳，我就做那个照亮温暖你的人。


End file.
